Computer Frustration
by ForsakenOn
Summary: Inui is very frustrated with his computer. InuKai


Title: Computer Frustration

Pairing: None other than InuKai. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, sadly. It belongs to Konomi-sensei.

Summary: Inui is very frustrated with his computer.

Author's note: Written in haste and unbeta-ed. .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Computer Frustration.

Tap-tap-tap.

Inui drummed his fingers loudly on his desk, impatiently waiting for a respond from his computer.

He tried moving the mouse a little.

...The cursor won't budge at all.

_Shit._

Inui made an irritated 'tsk' sound while reaching out his hand to press the reset button on the computer. This was the third damned time in a row.

Inui couldn't figure out what in the name of hell was wrong with his computer today. It wasn't as efficient as it was yesterday and it was moving at a super slow speed. And he just had it serviced and upgraded a week ago.

Inui was very frustrated. He had a hell lot of other tennis players' data to update into his computer and yet he was still stuck with Fuji's data after 45 minutes. It usually took him only 10 minutes to update each player's data into his computer. Not to mention, he had tons of other things to do besides just updating his data.

The bespectacled boy was so engrossed in his frustration with the stupid computer that he had momentarily forgotten the presence of his kouhai, who was also in his room.

Kaidoh was occupying Inui's other study desk at the corner of the room, silently doing his English homework as he stole glances of his thoroughly annoyed sempai every now and then.

This was the _fourth_ time Inui had to key in Fuji's new data, though now he had already memorized it by heart, as he lost the previous data due to resetting his computer. And he didn't like typing it over and over again.

After finishing his typing, Inui pressed the 'enter' button.

_So far so good._

Now all he had to do was to wait for the bloody thing to upload.

After 5 minutes, only 3 percent uploaded.

Inui's patience was wearing thin. _Very thin._

_Damnit! Can't this thing run any faster?!?_

Inui was seriously irked. It was his last bit of self-control and sanity that restrained him from grabbing his tennis racket and smashing his idiotic computer into bits with it right there and then.

As Inui was contemplating ways to kill his computer in fury, a pair of calm hands suddenly placed themselves on his shoulders from the back. Inui stiffened up. Although it took a bit longer than usual, he instantly knew to whom those hands belong to.

"Kaidoh." Inui whispered softly.

He had forgotten that Kaidoh was with him. He suddenly felt a large amount of guilt for ignoring his kouhai for nearly an hour.

Kaidoh only stood in silence. Slowly and gently, he squeezed his senpai's shoulders tenderly with his fingers, lightly massaging Inui's shoulders and neck.

Inui quickly relaxed at Kaidoh's touch and let out a soft contented sigh. If there were anything that could relief him from his stress, it would be Kaidoh.

After a while, Kaidoh stopped massaging Inui. Instead, he wrapped his arms around his senpai's shoulder. He then bent lower, until he was low enough to bury his face into Inui's left shoulder, gesturing Inui to 'ease up' a little.

Inui allowed himself to sink into Kaidoh's embrace, while tilting his head back slightly so that his head now rested on Kaidoh's right shoulder. Inui could smell the sweet scent of his kouhai's hair. He liked it very much. He turned his head a bit and gave the younger boy a quick and soft kiss on the cheek. Kaidoh replied with a soft and shy hiss.

Inui was just about to suggest that they move on to the bed, when their sweet and silent moment was rudely disturbed by a 'ping' that came from the computer, indicating that the data has successfully finished uploading.

Kaidoh, slowly as though reluctantly, released Inui from his embrace, hissed and returned to the study desk to complete his homework, glaring at the computer in the process.

Frowning, Inui checked his computer. It was functioning at its normal speed again. But this time, Inui was _not_ pleased with it at all.

_Damnit!! Couldn't this thing run slower?!?_

-Owari-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
